For Want of Racism
by Lord22
Summary: Grand Marshall Garithos grew up with no strong feelings one way or the other towards nonhuman races. Given that he is having to rely on dwarves and elves for assistance in turning the tide against the undead, this is probably a good thing.
1. The Grand Marshall

**Chapter One: The Grand Marshall**

Dalaran was a shadow of its former self. The once glistening city of tall towers and teeming streets was now a ruin. It was a ruin of broken walls and shattered masonry. A shattered memory of what once was. And it was the base camp for the largest bastion of resistance against the undead scourge. One could still see the banner of the Alliance standing tall upon the walls in the midday sun.

Prince Kael'thas led his forces through the streets and finally saw the man he was to meet. Grand Marshall Garithos was a tall man, near his forties. He had black armor with golden trim. He had a massive axe slung over his back and a shield with the lion head of Stormwind at it. As Kael'thas approached, he did not appear to notice him, engrossed in maps.

Kael stood there for a moment, and finally, Garithos looked up. 'You are late, Prince Kael'thas.'

It could not be helped, Lord Garithos.' said Kael. 'We ran into a group of night elves from across the sea and were beset by the undead. They only would help us if we provided them assistance. They wished to stop a powerful demon called Illidan and the naga.'

'And what were these naga trying to do?' asked Garithos.

Kael'thas paused. '…Destroy the frozen throne.'

'Ah,' said Garithos, 'and you helped them stop them?'

'They were planning to destroy the entire continent of Northrend in the process.' said Kael. 'And I did not know their intentions. Only that they had captured a number of paladins and-'

'Let's just move on.' said Garithos. 'We have little enough time as it is.'

'As you wish, Lord Garithos.' said Kael, not sure how to respond.

Garithos motioned for him to come closer and pointed at his map. 'Now the undead have begun a new offensive to retake Dalaran. Their primary strike force marched south through Silverpine, but we managed to halt their advance at the base of the mountains.'

Finally some proper action. 'My men are ready to fight, milord. When shall we leave for the front?'

'We will be leaving immediately. But your forces will be staying here.' said Garithos. Our scouts believe another force may be heading this way from the east. I need you to repair the outlying observatories so that we can monitor that region.'

'But milord, we are warriors, not workmen.' said Kael.

'You are also very talented with magic.' said Garithos. 'Many wizards were killed during Arthas' assault, and the rest are busy or have fled. I know it's not glorious, but we all have our share of drudgery to get through in this war.'

Kael nodded. There was a logic to it. 'I understand.'

'Good.' said Garithos, before looking up to his men. 'Prepare to move out!'

Garithos mounted his horse with ease and led his forces away. As they departed Kael'thas watched him leave, then looked to his own forces. Drawn from Silvermoon, and complemented with a large detachment of Garithos' own men. '…Hardly the most welcoming of individuals.' he muttered 'Still, let's get this over with.'

It was much more difficult and somewhat more glorious a matter to fix the observatories than had been expected. A moderate strike force of undead destroyed the boats leading to the islands, and Kael had to deal with them. It had been a low casualty engagement for the elves, and many undead were destroyed. However, they ran into problems when they tried to cross the river.

In place of the harbor they had crossed only a little while ago, there was a flaming and broken down mess. Kael stood, looking at what had once been a fleet of ships and was now driftwood. 'Damn,' he said 'we'll have to find a way across the lake to reach the outlying islands.'

Then he saw something. Several somethings. Scales like that of a fish glinting in the sunlight beneath the waves. Then they came great snakelike beasts. The males were monstrous to look at. The females had the upper bodies of elven females. He knew them at once.

'Naga!' said Kael. 'You fought for the demon Illidan!'

Their leader came forward, six armed and holding a bow and arrow. She was strikingly beautiful. 'We are on our own now, good Prince. I am called Lady Vashj. My brethren and I come in peace, to offer you our aid.'

'You have nothing I need, witch.' said Kael.

She smiled. 'Is that so? I thought you might require boats to reach the observatories you seek.'

Then around the bend came ships, dragged by mur'gols toward the shore. It was exactly what he needed. But it was a bit too convenient for his liking. 'And you would give these freely? Why should I trust you, my lady?'

'Our two races share a common ancestry Kael.' said Vashj. 'Now, against the undead, we share a common peril. These boats are merely a gesture of goodwill.'

There was only one answer he could make. 'Then I accept your offer. Thank you.'

Thing proceeded smoothly after that. They had to clear out some ogres and forest trolls. These were of little account against Kael'thas and his men. Soon they were hard at work repairing things. Kael was satisfied that their skills at war did not go untested.

It was as the final observatory was repaired that Garithos returned. He rode in on his horse, followed by his troops. Kael moved to meet him and saluted. 'Hail, Lord Garithos. The observatories have been repaired as you requested. We were just about to send a message to you.'

'I heard strange news from the front line.' said Garithos. 'Is it true you received help from the naga?'

'Well, yes milord.' said Kael. 'They helped us cross the lake. I assure you they pose no threat to us or to the Alliance.'

'That remains to be seen.' mused Garithos. 'You would do well to take any further assistance they offer with a grain of salt. At any rate, I must return to the front. You will remain here and secure Dalaran from any more eastern attacks.'

And that was that: Prince Kael and his men set about securing the region. Various beast races had to be cleared away and fortifications erected. It was an important task which they had, if inglorious. With all the battles being waged it was very likely that they could be called up as a reserve force at any moment.

So Kael told himself. However it was more than boring, and when he was bored, he felt the thirst for magic. He had to keep himself occupied to distract from the seething hunger within him. If he couldn't do that, it got worse.

The same could be said for his other men. Their thirst for magic was always there. And Kael was afraid that if this went on, still more would lose themselves.

Then a few days later a messenger arrived. 'Greetings, Prince Kael. I bring word from Grand Marshal Garithos.'

'What news from the front?' asked Kael.

'Apparently the observatories you repaired detected a large undead force massing nearby. Lord Garithos has commanded that you crush the undead before they can march on Dalaran.'

Finally. A worthy task. 'That doesn't sound too difficult.'

'Lord Garithos has great confidence in your abilities.' said the messenger. 'Stand true.'

And he was gone.

The undead hit them hard and fast, but they were ready. The battle raged back and forth. Abominations and doomguards charged against lines of footmen, knights, priests, and mages. Kael unleashed the flames of his blood magic and slew many as more and more undead washed against them.

Yet it seemed as if there was a neverending tide of them, and soon he was exhausted.

'Prince Kael,' said a Lieutenant, 'they press us hard. The undead may soon break through.'

This wasn't good. At this rate, they'd have to yield the outer defenses. Yet if they did that the ground would be corrupted and useless. It could maim the whole region. Still, there was no choice. 'Tell all forces to prepare to pull back. We'll just have to improvise.'

And then Vashj and her naga emerged from the water by the hundreds. Vashj bowed. 'Ishnu-dal-dieb, Prince Kael. We've come to join your fight against the vile dead.'

Kael smiled. 'Greetings, Lady Vashj. I welcome your aid gladly.'

'Good,' said Vashj, 'let's get to it then.'

Vashj and her forces rushed into the fray and soon with their aid the undead were routed. As they fled the Alliance ran them down, and the naga cut off their escape by the rivers. They were slaughtered to the last ghoul, and their bodies were piled high and burned.

In the aftermath, Kael approached Vashj. 'You have my thanks, Lady. This victory would not have been possible without your aid.'

'Tell me,' said Vashj, 'why do you cling to this Alliance? Is it not far from your home?'

'It is loyalty, and duty that binds me to this… failing Alliance.' admitted Kael. 'But now those tenants seem as distant as our ruined homeland. All I know is that my brethren and I hunger for something more.'

'Then perhaps, young Kael,' said Vashj, 'it is time to find a new path… to power and glory.'

'I can't explain it,' said Kael. 'but ever since Arthas corrupted the Sunwell, my brethren and I have felt… empty, almost drained of our spirit. There is a hunger now that has… hardened our heart.'

'I know this hunger, Kael.' said Vashj. 'Like us, your people are addicted to magic! It flowed through your veins for over ten thousand years. Now with the corruption of the Sunwell that empowered you…'

'We have been cut off from our power,' said Kael, 'from our birthright! Without a new source of power, my people will surely die.'

'There are other founts of power in this world, Kael.' said Vashj. 'Demons, for instance.'

'You speak of madness, milady.' said Kael. 'We will never be that desperate.'

'Your aversion is understandable.' said Vashj. 'But still…'

'Prince Kael,' said a soldier, 'Grand Marshall Garithos has arrived.'

'Damn,' said Kael, 'we'll have to continue this discussion later Vashj. Duty comes first.'

'Of course.' said Vashj.

Vashj and her naga snuck away into the river as the forces of the alliance arrived. Garithos came riding over the bridge in full armor, his warriors marching with him. Soon enough they came into full view and spotted the naga fleeing.

'Naga warriors!' cried a knight.

'Stay your hand fool.' snapped Garithos. 'We have enemies enough.' He rode up to Kael. 'So, it appears that the naga lent their assistance once again. Might I ask what they want in return?'

'…They have not yet made any demands of me, milord.' said Kael. 'Perhaps we merely have a common enemy.' He did not want to discuss the matter.

'Well whatever the case,' said Garithosm 'we've routed the undead offensive. However, we have reason to believe the undead may be digging under the walls of Dalaran. To this end, I'm drawing back our hand to deal with the threat at home.

'Keep up the good work.'

* * *

It was two days later. In the dungeons of Dalaran, Kael'thas and his blood elf brethren awaited orders. The attack they had waited for had not yet come, and the hunger for magic got worse and worse. To turn their minds elsewhere, Kael spent his time hunting the restless ghosts of Dalaran. Wizards slain whose spirits could not move on.

There were several undead attempts to break into the dungeons from below. These were quickly thwarted, dealing high casualties in the process at little cost. Thus they passed their time. They became more and more restless, as the taint within their souls hungered.

'How could I have let this happen.' muttered Kael. 'If I don't fix this soon our thirst for magic will devour us…'

'It'll all be over soon, sir.' said a guard. 'I've heard tell that Lord Garithos means to pull us out and go on the attack soon. Or at least, Jailor Kassan says so.'

'Sunrise can't get here fast enough.' said a soldier. 'Fighting the undead above is bad enough. Down here though? It gives me the creeps.'

'Don't worry.' said the guard. 'This prison was built by the Kirin Tor to keep their pets from getting loose. Even if they break through the outer defenses, we'll have some nasty surprises for them.'

And then Vashj emerged from one of the waterways. The guards jumped in fear, and one drew their sword, but Kael put a hand. 'Stay your hand. These are friends.'

'Greetings, Kael.' said Vashj. 'I assume you've had time to consider things.'

'Yes Vashj,' said Kael, 'your timing is impeccable. The Alliance is already in your debt for your assistance earlier. However, I fear that even if we gain victory over the scourge, it will do little to help my people.'

'You stand at a dangerous crossroads.' said Vashj 'You can either stay here and fall to the ravages of time for the human's sake. Or choose a darker path to salvation.'

'What is this darker path?' asked Kael.

'In the city above us stands a portal— a gateway that leads to other worlds.'

'Yes, I know it.' said Kael. 'The Lich, Kel'thuzad, opened it to bring Archimonde here.'

'Yes.' said Vashj. 'My master, Illidan, awaits us on the other side of that portal! Lead your people to him, and he will forge you a new destiny. He will sate your people's burning hunger.'

'Side with a rogue demon…' mused Kael. 'Or let my people die slowly. There is no choice here, Vashj. I'll have to speak with Lord Garithos about this. I'll notify him of my intentions.'

'As you will.' said Vashj.

Garithos listened to what Kael had to say. He considered it. 'If I am to understand this, you intend to go through the portal to Outland. On the words of these naga in the hope that this demon who you fought before may be able to help you.'

'Yes.' said Kael. 'It is a faint hope. However, it is better than no hope at all. My people are leaving this place one way or another.'

'Fine, do as you like.' said Garithos.

Kael looked at him in surprise. 'You have no objection?'

'On the contrary, I think the plan is absolute madness.' said Garithos. 'We have troubles enough on this side of the portal without having to worry about the other side. However you are not going to be dissuaded from this, so I shall simply wish you luck.

I'm in no position to force the issue.'

'I see.' said Kael. 'I appreciate your cooperation.'

'Oh, and if anyone asks for the records,' said Garithos, 'we'll call this a scouting expedition. To ascertain whether the Legion remains a threat beyond the portal.'

'Why haven't we destroyed it before now anyway?' asked Kael.

'My mages tell me that the only means of closing it we now possess would be a mass suicide. We'd have to send several hundred willing volunteers to life spill their blood on the gate.' said Garithos. 'Given that no demons have come out of it for months, I'm disinclined to lose them.'

Thus it was that the Blood Elves departed alongside their Naga Allies to Outland. Some said the venture was foolhardy, by no one called them traitors. In their time with the Alliance forces, the Blood Elves had done great damage to the undead. The frontier was secured.

For now.

For his part, Garithos got back to work. Retaking Lordaeron would not be an easy task, however, nothing worth doing was ever easy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, so this is an AU nobody asked for.

Am I the only one who thinks that the Naga are the biggest designated villain in Warcraft History? Seriously, the only evil thing they ever did was kill a couple of Night Elf villages. The orcs did that too, and nobody called them irredeemable for that.

Everything else they did consisted of protecting the Blood Elf race. Oh, and trying to destroy the Lich King. Which is more than can be said for the Night Elves. Their actions after the first act of the game are wholly justified in every way.

So why are they supposed to be the bad guys? They have a cleaner record than the orcs.


	2. A New Kingdom of Lordaeron

**Chapter Two: A New Kingdom of Lordaeron**

It was a land not quite as blighted as the one Sylvanas had left. There were still patches of green to be found here and there, but it was a dreary place. Wherever one walked, plants were dead or dying. Yet it remained the site of a great fortress which loomed above them.

From the hills above, Sylvanas peered down. On the far side of the fortress, the sound of gunfire and the flash of mortars could be seen — cries of war echoed across the blighted woodlands. She looked to the Dreadlord. 'You've done well, Varimathras. You've led us straight to Detheroc's stronghold. From the looks of things he is already under siege by humans.'

Varimathras shrugged. 'Detheroc tried to use his telepathy to enslave a top ranking human warlord. When that failed, it drew the attention of that warlord. Now his troops besiege my brother. I believe his name was Garabon or Gilithos or something. Human names all sound the same to me.

Instead of stamping it out, Detheroc has come under siege by the last pocket of human resistance. He is ill-equipped to defend against us.'

'Your brother is not nearly as clever as he thinks he is.' mused Sylvanas. 'Even so, his defenses are considerable.'

'Yes, and with this paltry force you've mustered a direct assault on his walls would be suicide!' said Varimathras. 'Even with him distracted.'

'I have no intention of assaulting the walls.' said Sylvanas.

'Then let's go before he-' began Varimathras.

'The rear gate is poorly guarded.' said Sylvanas. 'You will raise your banner over our forces, and we will approach. Detheroc will think we've come to relieve the siege.'

'You realize we'll have only a short amount of time before he discovers what we're up to?' asked Varimathras.

'He is distracted.' said Sylvanas. 'If we strike quickly enough, Detheroc will never know what hit him.'

The banner was raised, and Sylvanas went to the back of the line as the full force of her undead army marched forward. If this failed, and they were defeated she would be devasted. She doubted she'd be able to raise another army.

As they approached Necromancer on guard spoke. 'Lord Varimathras has come with reinforcements! Open the gates!'

The gates were pulled open, and Sylvanas set an arrow to her bows. 'Ready yourselves! The moment is upon us! Now my warriors— strike!'

As one the army charged forward. Before the gate could be closed again, the guards were overpowered and slain. The forces of the Dark Lady rushed into the fortress. They attacked the distracted guards from behind. The surprise was on their side, and hundreds were killed in moments.

'Spare no one!' cried Sylvanas, shooting three arrows. Each one found a necromancer's throat. 'The Dreadlord's forces must not escape!'

'Slay the upstarts in Detheroc's name!' cried a soldier.

Detheroc came forward, bringing forth his elite guard to match them. For a moment the battle waged back and forth. Detheroc came to fight Varimathras, claw against claw. 'Traitor! How could you betray us like this?! We could have ruled this land together!'

'Sylvanas has greater strength than you know, brother.' said Varimathras. 'I'll take my chances with her.'

'Strike fast my warriors! Detheroc must fall!' cried Sylvanas.

The elite guard was overwhelmed. Detheroc was surrounded by ghouls and pulled down. The last she saw of him was a single claw raising itself out of a pile of ghouls before it fell from sight. When the ghouls parted, there was nothing left but a bit of green fabric.

Then the undead on the walls was overrun. The gates burst open as men on ladders flowed over the walls and into the scene of the carnage.

'The gate is broken! Onwards!' cried their leader, clad in black armor. 'The nightmare will soon be over!'

They slowed to a halt as they saw the undead slaughtered all around them. As the last remnants of Detheroc's forces were crushed, Sylvanas came forward. 'Stand down, humans. I have no quarrel with you.'

'What is it you want, creature?' asked their leader.

'We have a common enemy.' said Sylvanas. 'The last dreadlord, Balnazzar, currently controls the capital city of your kingdom. If you help me kill him, I'll see to it that you get your lands back.'

'Why should we trust you?' he asked. 'You're part of the scourge that drove us out in the first place!'

'Not anymore.' said Sylvanas. 'My only interest here is vengeance.'

'Well you'll have to do it alone.' said the leader. 'This civil war between the Lich King, the Dreadlords, and your kind appeals to me. And I see no benefit for humanity in risking all for the sake of retaking a blighted wasteland. Fare thee well.

'Move out!'

And with that they turned and marched away, leaving the fortress of Detheroc a smoking ruin. No doubt the human would take full credit for the event when he got back. However, Sylvanas could not afford a battle with him. Not while her forces were this weak.

'This human is wiser than most of his kind.' mused Varimathras. 'I see why Detheroc had such trouble ensnaring him.'

'No matter.' said Sylvanas 'We'll simply seek an alliance elsewhere.'

'From whom?' asked Varimathras.

'The Lich Kel'thuzad, and the rest of the Lich King's lackeys.' said Sylvanas, feeling a foul taste in her mouth at the thought.

* * *

Stratholme would have been a shadow of what it once was. Yet it was greater. New structures had replaced the burnt out ruins of one of Lordaeron's largest cities. Ziggurats rose high into the air, and unholy specters flew across the sky. Their approach was observed of course, but no force had yet marched out to fight them.

The Archlich Kel'thuzad had thus far kept out of the war. He'd mustered his strength and avoided a confrontation with the other sides. He had been well content to let them kill each other. Sylvanas had hoped this was for lack of manpower to oppose them.

She had been wrong. As she walked throughout those blasted lands, she saw many signs of power throughout them. And the army which now emerged from the gates was formidable and more than a match for hers. Perhaps even larger. Clearly not all who served the Lich King did so unwillingly.

The two hosts halted before one another. Their respective leaders came forth to meet one another. Kel'thuzad seemed taller than last time. Though his fleshless horned skull had no expression, she could tell that he was irritated. 'Lady Sylvanas, I see you've taken to trusting traitors.'

'Spare me your hypocrisy, Lich.' said Sylvanas. 'My loyalty was never of my own will.'

'Evidently not.' said Lich. 'Why have sought this confrontation. Whoever emerges victorious here will merely be destroyed that Balnazzar.' So he was desperate. Or holding back his full strength.

'I'm well aware.' said Sylvanas. 'Balnazzar still possesses a powerful army. Every moment he keeps control of the capital city he may raise another army of demons. For the sake of both our factions, he must be removed.'

'Ah, and so you wish for us to put aside our differences. To unite against the forces of wickedness for the sake of all who live.' mused Kel'thuzad with amusement. 'Forgive me if I take your good intentions with a grain of salt.'

'Whatever my intentions, you know as well as I that your Lich King will never be safe.' said Sylvanas. 'Not so long as Balnazzar still draws breath.'

Kel'thuzad seemed as he almost laughed at that. 'My Master will only become more powerful. The circumstances which led to your freedom were but the birthing pains. The foreshadowing of a greater being than Ner'zhul. He will see to you in due time. For now, however, I do not doubt that the heads of the dreadlords would please him.

'Very well, I shall join my forces with yours. Yet I require something in return.'

Sylvanas wasn't in a position to bargain. 'Name it.'

'I will command the assault. Not you.' said Kel'thuzad. 'This mission will be conducted on my terms.'

'As you wish, Lich.' said Sylvanas.

Thus the pact was brooked.

A lone dwarven rifleman made his way up the slopes of the hills and came before Lord Garithos. 'Lord Garithos, it is as you predicted. Sylvanas has found new allies in the Lich, Kel'thuzad. Even now they are moving to assault the Dreadlord Balnazzar.'

'I see.' said Garithos. 'Prepare to move out, men! We march to the capital!'

'Lord Garithos,' said a soldier, 'I thought we weren't going to help the Banshee in their assault?'

'We aren't.' said Garithos. 'We're merely shadowing her forces for now. The battle which will soon take place will be the decisive victory for one of the three undead armies. However, whomsoever wins here will do so at a high price.

'I intend to see to it that it is one they cannot pay.'

Another scout came forward, and Garithos looked at him. 'What news?'

'Lord Garithos, our scouts have found the missing dwarven column!' said the man. 'They appear to be lost in the wilderness nearby.'

'If that column gets spotted the undead may become aware of us.' mused Garithos. 'If that happens the whole plan will have to be scrapped. I'll have to lead them myself.' He turned his horse and rode away with his knights behind him.

Soon he came upon the dwarves. They were sitting around campfires, eating rations and drinking beer. Their siege tanks were unguarded, and the entire outfit was a mess.

'Gentlemen, did you not receive your orders?!' roared Garithos. 'We have a war on and a strategy that requires speed! And here you sit eating and drinking as though we had only finished a great victory! Get this column moving before the whole war is lost by your incompetence!'

The dwarves flinched and got up quickly. 'Right away, Lord Garithos! Move 'em out lads!'

Garithos turned to lead them away.

'We need a raise.' said a dwarf.

Idiots. It was difficult to enforce order on the various mercenaries. And it tried Garithos' patience. Still, things could be salvaged if only they could keep things a secret.

Had he but known it, one of Kel'thuzad's shades observed all of this.

* * *

It was the meeting before the final battle. Lordaeron City loomed black and broken in the distance. Varimathras came forward and pointedly ignored Kel'thuzad. He bowed before Sylvanas. 'The capital city is heavily defended. Balnazzar is no fool, milady. This battle can be won only through attrition.'

'Had you the slightest understand of the army you wield, you would realize that plays to our strength.' mused Kel'thuzad 'Fortunately Balnazzar has less understanding than even you.'

'Watch your tongue, Lich.' snapped Varimathras. 'Your hollow bravado does not impress-'

'Stand down, Varimathras.' said Sylvanas. 'You are speaking to your commander. Kel'thuzad, what are your orders?'

'I will lead the servants of the Lich King in an assault from the north. Your forces will attack from the south.' mused Kel'thuzad. 'My shades will ensure no surprise attacks occur from the rear.'

'An aggressive move, Lich.' said Sylvanas. 'I'm surprised at you.'

'So long as the Dreadlords are destroyed, I care little for your opinion.' admitted Kel'thuzad.

'Then I'll give the order.' said Sylvanas. 'Let the attack commence.'

The battle was hard. Horde upon a horde of undead from both sides struck at each other, tearing one another apart in mass combat. Varimathras and Sylvanas both used their magic against the undead. Yet Balnazzar and his doomguards were formidable. During the combat, Kel'thuzad kept using frost novas and striking from the north. Yet he never committed his forces, playing the role of a distraction.

He was trying to destroy both his enemies. Still, Sylvanas still had both her ogres and her bandits in reserve. When she had conquered this place, Balnazzar's forces would become hers. Thus the battle continued.

Finally, Balnazzar stood before them, surrounded and defenseless. Sylvanas took a moment to enjoy her situation. 'It's over, Balnazzar. Varimathras?'

'Yes, my lady?' said Varimathras.

'Kill him.' said Sylvanas.

'But I… it is forbidden for one of the Nathrezim to kill another.' said Varimathras. 'My defection was one thing, but this…'

'I require one last test of your loyalty, dreadlord.' she said. 'Do it.'

'You wouldn't dare!' said Balnazzar.

Varimathras dared. Balnazzar fell dead, his heart torn out and burned to ashes.

'Then it is finished.' said Kel'thuzad. 'Our business is concluded.'

'Kill him too.' said Sylvanas.

'Gladly.' said Varimathras.

A bolt of fire shot from the dreadlord's hand, but Kel'thuzad batted it away. Sylvanas' forces were on him, but he teleported away.

'I am not so easily killed.' said Kel'thuzad's voice. 'And you have other concerns to the south milady.'

To the south? The humans. 'All forces take defensive positions.' said Sylvanas. 'Prepare to repel a counterattack from the humans.'

Then she turned to Varimathras. 'The capital city is ours, but we are no longer part of the Scourge. From here on out, we shall be known as the Forsaken. We will find our own path in this world, Dreadlord. And slaughter anyone who stands in our way.'

'For Lordaeron! For the King!'

The assault had fallen more quickly than Sylvanas could imagine. And it was not humans that led it, but gigantic monsters made from animal flesh and metal. They tore into her weakened forces with reckless abandon. Even as the line wavered, the Knights broke it completely.

'The humans, what are those!' cried Sylvanas.

'Flesh golems, from Dalaran!' said Varimathras.

'Rally my minions!' cried Sylvanas, running to her warriors while firing arrows. 'Repel the humans! Varimathras, we must turn the tide!'

The result was inevitable, but they staved it off for a time. The weakened undead forsaken, so newly named, turned to fight off the humans. Yet they were weakened by battle and exhausted. And Sylvanas realized that the humans had been out there, waiting this whole time. For her or Balnazzar to win.

In an exact reversal of what had happened to the Alliance at Hearthglen. The undead buckled beneath overwhelming numbers. Those who had been loyal to the Dreadlord's fled in panic, and Kel'thuzad provided them a means of escape. The Lich had one. He had allowed the humans to sneak past their lines. Or had this been prearranged?

It did not matter now. At last, only a small pocket of resistance remained, surrounded and cut off. Garithos came forward, looking absurdly pleased with himself. 'So, it seems I wasn't in time to catch Kel'thuzad. No matter, we'll see to him in due time.'

'You don't really think your pathetic band will be any match for the Lich King, do you?' asked Sylvanas.

'That is a matter for another time.' said Garithos. 'Move forward men! Slaughter them all! Show them the mercy they showed us!'

Then her banshees acted, coming from behind. They possessed a segment of the human line and began fighting amongst them. For a moment the battle waged, but it was only a matter of time. Varimathras was cut down by a charge of knights.

'Save yourself, my lady!' cried a banshee. Run!'

'Damn.' said Sylvanas. 'Sisters, I will avenge you!'

She fled, running for her life as her subordinates, loyal and disloyal alike were torn apart. She ran into the forests, pursued by knights and riflemen and finally found safety by hiding in a ditch.

When the alliance passed her by, she realized it had all been for nothing. All the victories which had been one by her had served only to advance the agenda of her enemies. She had some small resources left, but it was nothing compared to what she had lost.

With this, all the neutral factions would come behind Kel'thuzad. He would be the only credible means to stand up to the newly formed human power. The humans had won today.

The Lich King would win tomorrow.

No, she would not let this stand. Sylvanas needed a new power base. A new source of strength by which she could wreak her vengeance. She would simply seek somewhere other than Lordaeron.

When all was clear, Sylvanas got out of her ditch and went to rally what remained of her forces.

It was an assembly within the streets of Lordaeron City, centered around the palace. It was the same place where once before humanity had lost their land. Now they had regained it. Garithos looked down at his men and raised his banner. 'This Kingdom was once the jewel of humanity! A realm of peace and justice for all that lived! And it will be again! Never again will the forces of undeath make their foul presence known within the realm of your ancestors!

'The Capital City of Lordaeron has been reclaimed! For the Alliance!'

His men raised their swords.

'For the Alliance!' 'For the Alliance!' he called again.

'For the Alliance!'

'For the Alliance!' he called a third time.

 **'FOR THE ALLIANCE!'**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And… done.

I considered having Garithos join up with Sylvanas. He'd e allowed to live since he was smart enough to pack it in and go home. But then I realized that in addition to not being a racist jackass, Garithos in this is competent. The scourge civil war is in the Alliance's interest since. As long as they are killing each other, the Alliance has some breathing room.

My personal interpretation of the Legacy of the Damned is that there were three types of undead:

Willing undead who joined the Lich King.

Willing undead who joined the Dreadlords.

And unwilling undead.

The willing undead all joined with respective factions. Sylvanas represented the unwilling undead. However, a large part of her theoretical forces refused to join her because she was the underdog. When she allied with Varimathras, she split off a portion of those who joined the Dreadlords. When she crushed Detheroc and Balnazzar, she gained the loyalty of unwilling undead. As well as the remnants of the Dreadlords.

This is why Varimathras was able to kick her out of Undercity. He had a portion of the Forsaken population loyal to him, and the Legion once he rejoined.

In this situation, however, the Alliance wins the big battle. Kel'thuzad is the only undead leader with his power intact. All the undead are afraid that they'll be exterminated. Consequently, they all join Kel'thuzad out of desperation.

Oh, and as with all my other stories, all demon deaths are final. If by some chance any of the Dreadlords comes back, it will be explained in a way that makes sense in-universe.

…Did I just make Garithos into a magnificent bastard? Probably not, but I'll wager he is a bit more impressive than in canon.


End file.
